Daddy's Story
by jaralrunner
Summary: A bedtime story by Edward for Nessie. ONESHOT! Daddy/daughter and Edward/Nessie moment. : Read and review! :D


_Heyy people. This is my first fanfic. Its a on-shot and its about edward and nessie beacuse they didnt have enough moments in breaking dawn. :] Enjoy and review!!_

* * *

Renesmee POV

I sighed. I've been having the same dream for months now. The one where I was sitting by the river by the river with Momma and Daddy. We would take pictures of each other, play hide-and-seek, (which Momma always won when Daddy was it) and swim. I was getting bored of this dream.

Momma was here when I went to bed. Aunt Alice had to take her shopping though. They needed to go halfway around the world to go to the right store for Momma. The thing was, Momma didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here with me and Daddy. Aunt Alice almost dragged her out of the house. She used threats because she they would work. How could someone that small be so hugely irritating? A light chuckle soared in from the living room.

_Daddy?_ I thought. I didn't want to talk. I didn't need to.

"Yes, Nessie?" Daddy called. He already knew what I wanted. I smiled. I liked it when he answered me, instead of just looking in my thoughts for the answer. He knew he could be wrong.

_Daddy, can you tell me a story; a new one? Momma always does but that one about the bears on a picnic is stuck in my head._ Daddy was sitting on my bed before I could finish the thought. He sat down on my bed.

"I thought you would never ask." he smiled. "What should it be about?"

_About a prince who falls in love with the most beautiful girl in the world_, I thought.

Daddy smiled. He took me in his arms. "I have the perfect one for you, Ness. It starts in a place called..." he paused I loved it whenever he did. Every story he tells me, he always adds these pauses. He lets me add somethings to the story.

I wanted to speak. "Kentsdale!" I said.

Daddy chuckled again. "Okay. Now in Kentsdale, there was a royal family named the..."

He should have know the name I chose for the family. I always chose the same name. "Cullen" I told him, a a smile on my face.

Daddy smiled back. "The Cullens were a family of five. King Carlise and Queen Esme had two princes and one princess, Emmett, Edward and Alice. Emmett and Alice were already prepared to get married. Emmett was going to marry the beautiful princess Rosalie Hale, from the kingdom of..."

"Hmmm.....I think it should be Hollowshine." I didn't know where that came from. Daddy raised an eyebrow. He smiled his crooked smile, Momma's favorite. She told me so.

"Hallowshine. The Hales lived in the kingdom of Hallowshine. Alice was going to marry Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale. The king and queen were concerned for their other son, Edward. Princesses came from all over, but he never showed any interest. He thought he would always be alone. One day, Edward went to...." Daddy was still smiling.

I thought of many places the prince could go. _A meadow. By a river. A store. Just for a walk. To get his hair cut. _Then I thought of a nice place. _Edward goes to a place like Grandpa's big room with the books. Maybe a place where he can learn. Maybe a school? _I thought.

Daddy let out a light chuckle and closed his eyes. I was confused.

"Just a little joke, Nessie, but that's a different story. So, Edward went a science class. His father thought it would be good for him. At this place, Edward saw a beautiful girl. At first, he hated her. He wished she never existed. He ran away from home to stay away from her. After a couple of days, he went back to Kentsdale, thinking it was silly to run because of this girl...." he went on with his story until I interupted.

"Why did he leave?" I asked him. Daddy opened his eyes.

"Part of the same story I'll save for another day. Okay?" he hugged me tighter.

"Okay. So what happens?" I needed to hear the story.

Daddy layed his head against the back of the headboard and pulled the blanket over us. "When Edward returned to Kentsdale, he talked to the girl. He found out her name was Bella, Bella Swan. She didn't know what Edward was. Soon they fell in love and Bella found out Edward was a prince, but she didn't care. Edward was so in love with her, but it mad him sad too. He knew he shouldn't fall in love with her. He had to leave her, so she wouldn't get hurt. He lied, telling her he didn't love her, hoping she would move on. Edward was very sad when he had to leave his Bella. He couldn't be around his family because he was ashamed. After six months, Rosalie....."

I had another question, and I was too impatient to wait. "Daddy? Why, exactly, does Edward leave Bella? If he loved her so much? His family wouldn't have cared." I knew _mine _wouldn't.

Daddy just stared at the wall. "He left her, so she could live a normal life. He didn't want her to be in love with someone who wasn't good for her." His eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

I kissed his cheek and touched his forehead. _Daddy; its just a story. Why are you so sad?_

He looked at me. "All part of that story I was telling you about. Now, Rosealie told Edward that Bella was....dead." He choked out the last word, but he quickly recovered. "Edward knew he couldn't live in a world where Bella did not."

Daddy closed his eyes. "He went across an ocean to a family, asking them if they could kill him. They refused him. So he was going to do something that would get him killed because he couldn't do it himself. Alice brought Bella to save him. She wasn't dead. She ran into him and he held her in his arms until Alice brought them home. Everything was explained and soon, they were engaged."

Daddy smiled and opened his eyes to look at me. "They had the most beautiful wedding, thanks to Alice. Edward was so happy that Bella was his forever. Then, they had a daughter. The most beautiful princess ever. Everyone loved her., and they all lived happily ever after."

Then, he stood up. He set me down on the bed, put the blanket on me, and kissed my forehead. I wanted to know more about the family but I could ask in the morning.

Daddy started to leave, but he paused in the door opening. "Good night, little princess Renesmee." He shut the door, making the room black. I quickly fell into a dreaming sleep, but not the picnic dream. I dreamed of a kingdom in Kentsdale, with the royal family of Cullens, but mostly of edward, Bella, and their beautiful daughter. I dreamed of the little town of Forks, with my family, but mostly of Daddy, Momma, and me. Daddy was right about the ending too. And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Did you like it? Hate it? Pease review!! And if you hadnt already, read Rossies and lion-lamb-4evers stories. they are amazing!!! :D but i dont know ellies name. *shrugges* srry!!! :]_


End file.
